Loving You From Afar
by wingedrikku
Summary: a barikku one-shot. Baralai is attendingholding a ball.. while Rikku seems lonely at it. Please rr! :D


Loving You From Afar  
  
XPP I bet this is the first Baralai x Rikku fic on FF.net, I haven't seen any so far (except for one that has it implied). ^^; Sorry if you don't agree with the coupling, I just thought it'd be cute to write something about the two. ;_; Please don't flame, as I don't flame for the couplings I don't like (yes, I like Gippal x Rikku :D). Anyways.. on with disclaimers! (oooh the fun!)  
  
Rikku and Baralai are (C) SQUARE-ENIX. (so are all the other characters mentioned.)  
  
Warning: This is Tidus/Yuna and Gippal/Paine. :D just for safe saying.  
  
--  
  
(baralai POV) I sat back in my chair, the posture of my back was aching from sitting so formally, but, tonight was the night. Yes, the night where they throw a ball, here in Bevelle. I wish I could have 'dressed to impress', but I just kept the same outfit. Many people were here, many I didn't invite, which the chairman did. I had to stay monotone as ever, and no one could go up the stairs to my chair and talk to me. I didn't like it.  
  
I heavily sighed. I was watching the ball, and everyone dancing, the beautiful music, the sound. I just wanted to go down there and socialize; not stay up here, not with these guards. It's been a while since that Vegnagun thing. I was so happy for Yuna-- I heard she married someone she had been looking for all of her missions around Spira.   
  
"Sir, is there anything wrong?" One of the guards leaned forward and asked.  
  
"No." I said, with a monotone voice.  
  
He nodded and leaned back up.  
  
I looked down at Yuna. Wow-- she was gorgeous. I had to admit, her husband was lucky. His name was Tidus- he looked like the type who wasn't used to fancy parties like these. But Yuna was there to cover up for him. She wore a white gown, it was bareback and tied in the back of the neck. The long hair that flowed down to her feet was braided. Bracelets and jewelry were all over her. She didn't look anything like a sphere hunter.  
  
I smiled. But I noticed the monitors looking at me staring at Yuna. Shit. They noticed me. I have to stay monotone to 'impress' them.  
  
Paine was playing bits and bits of the piano on the other side of the large ballroom. I could see them-- Gippal admiring her perfect fingerwork on the piano. I have to say.. that was a hidden talent I never knew about. Paine wore something like Yuna's dress, but it had straps. There was one slit going all the way up her leg. She had silk hanging from the straps in the back. The dress was a black with tints of dark blue, another gorgeous woman. It would have felt complete with all four of us here. Nooj wasn't here. He said something about a date with LeBlanc.   
  
Sighing again. Life was so dull at these balls. I had to be as perfect as possible. Which I knew, no one was fully perfect. I scanned around the room again for people, and noticed something. Yuna's cousin, Rikku, wasn't really socializing. She was just looking around like a lost shoopuff. Her hair was always as wild, though, her braids were now curls. She had a dress like Yuna's, the only things about it were, it was slitted up the middle like V, she had gloves. Did I mention she was an orangey-yellow? Very nice. The blue band around her head didn't match her dress, but I guess no one really cares.  
  
I stared at her more. She was usually cheerful, it looked like she didn't fit in. Poor thing, if I could go down there and help her, I would. Too bad i'm up here, bored as hell. I watched her from a distance.. she's a bit of a klutz, but it didn't matter much to me.   
  
"......"  
  
She looked at me and waved. Her smile had a cute aura to it. I couldn't smile back, I had to stay like this. The monitors were judging me on how much I take things seriously.   
  
---  
  
(rikku POV) I waved. I smiled. "Why... why isn't he responding!?" I raised an eyebrow. He looked at me earlier though. "Is he trying to ignore me...!?" I waved some more. Some people thought I was crazy waving to the praetor. The someone pushed my back.  
  
"Hey!! Watch it!" I turned around to see a high-class person.  
  
"Thinking about dancing with the praetor? No chance- he's a deadbeat. He has to stay like that all night." The man said drinking his wine. I was in dismay.  
  
"Seriously!? And miss out all the fun!?" I whined.  
  
"If that's how you put it then- yes." The man walked away, drinking more of his wine. I was mad. He shouldn't stay up there! Leaders, praetors, whatever! I know he wants to come down here somehow!  
  
I pushed through the crowds, weaving in and out, trying to get to the stairs that lead up to Baralai. I heard Paine say, "No! Rikku! Don't!" I didn't care. He needs to have fun, and those monitors should just get off his back. He's still human enough to want to do something. I know I could never possibly stay still.  
  
When I got to the stairs, putting my foot on the first step made a huge clack noise, and everyone looked at me. The music suddenly stopped. I looked at Paine and Gippal. Paine's hand was on her face, and Gippal was making a "NO!!" gesture. Tidus smirked, looking like a 'go-for-it-rikku!' Yuna stared at me blankly. Baralai didn't even look at me. No expression whatsoever.   
  
The whole place was quiet, everyone whispered at me, and I just looked at them, I didn't care. I lifted my dress a little and heard my shoes clack up the stairs.  
  
I tripped over the step before him, he jumped to catch me. "oof!" I looked up.  
  
"T-thank you.." I said, I gave him a warm smile. He had sympathy written on his face.  
  
He turned around and sat back down. I was furious.  
  
"Baralai..."  
  
"Miss Rikku, please, go back down, everyone's looking up here."  
  
"No!" I accidentilly raised my voice.  
  
"...." He looked at the monitors, who were definitely recording this.   
  
I looked down at them and glared.  
  
"What do you want, then?" His voice suddenly turned monotone, and people started to say, "HEY GET OFF THERE!!" "GET OUT!"   
  
I stiffened up my back a little and brushed my dress off. "Well, first of all, you may call me RIKKU." I put my hands on my hips. I knew I was in control now. His face feared he'd be kicked out of Bevelle cause of this. He looked up at me, "Okay, Rikku." He shifted uneasily.  
  
"Second of all..."  
  
I looked back at Paine who gave me the 'sign'. She was going to play something beautiful.. for us.  
  
"Will.. you.. dance with me? Just once? Never again?" I extended my hand out to him.  
  
He looked at it for a while. His face lit up, and his eyes were this chocolate that looked so dazzling when given the right amount of attention.  
  
--  
  
(baralai POV) I was hesitant on taking her hand, but I wanted to dance. I nodded, stood up and took her hand lightly. The lights all dimmed, and Paine started to play a song.. it was a melody that sounded so familiar. (a/n: XD it's the 1000 no Kotoba song on the piano~)   
  
I heard Rikku's clacking footsteps down the stairs and everyone backed away from our path, they all looked bewildered. But I gladly had her hand in mine, and we danced. In the middle of the floor. Everyone stood and watched.   
  
I intertwined my fingers with hers, she put her hand on my shoulder, and my hand on her waist. We started to waltz a little bit. She sighed and put her head on my chest, which made me extremely nervous.. i've never been so close to someone like her. Or a girl- at least.  
  
The scent of her hair was beneath my nose, she smelled rather sweet, too much to describe.   
  
"Baralai.." she called out to me. I looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she kept a smiling face on her. "I'm glad you came down to dance with me, you would have never had fun here.. and I thought you would banish me from Bevelle forever."  
  
I smiled, "Well, maybe I should have." She made a small giggle. "Maybe you should have."   
  
"Should I right now? I have the power.." I grinned.  
  
Her head lifted from my chest and her swirly, green eyes looked into mine, "You wouldn't." She shot a cute death glare at me. If looks could kill- i'd be dead a long time ago. "You're right." I smiled. She made everything feel so.. right. During all this mess, where all the monitors were going to banish me, I felt right.  
  
i'watching you from afar.. makes me so nervous when you come to me like this..'/i I looked around at the crowd, Yuna and Tidus had front row seats, as well as Gippal, who was by Paine humming the same tune. I looked over to Tidus who was giving me looks. Looks like, 'go-for-it!!!' Yuna was smiling. Gippal grinned, an evil grin. I also heard people whispering things like, "The praetor would go for such class?" "No, he's just foolin'. Tryin' not to make the girl feel loved. He KNOWS he can't go for something like that."  
  
I just danced with her. She seemed lonely anyway.   
  
We danced a bit more, then the song was over. I didn't want it to be over, I didn't want them to pull me back in that chair and make me look like I was heartless and cold. I felt her warm body drifting away from mine, and our intertwined fingers parted. She smiled. "Thanks for dancing with me." I stood there and returned the gesture adding a nod into it. She lifted one finger up to my nose, "Never again?"  
  
I gently placed her finger down, "With all do respect mis..Rikku, I intend to dance more with you at other occasions like these."  
  
She giggled even more. "I'd like that." Smiling, she gathered herself over to Paine and Gippal who were hand-in-hand, and Tidus and Yuna smiling at Rikku.  
  
--  
  
The aftermath of this party- I was a good leader. They didn't need banish me after all. I was a good dancer. And there was so much more..  
  
I stood outside of the hall, on the red carpet lined with beautiful golden designs. I said goodbye to whoever was leaving, which was most people who came. When it came time for the Gullwings, I was given a special goodbye.  
  
"You really nailed her good! She's actually pretty happy she came, before she said it was for rich-snobs-who-dont-know-anything." Tidus was so happy for Rikku. They were almost like brother and sister. I laughed, "Well, she has a different outlook on these kinds of things, huh?" Yuna nodded, "But thanks so much for inviting us, Baralai, it means so much to us." I shook my head, "No problem, Lady Yuna."   
  
"Heeeeeeyyy.. Baralai, you go-getter!" Gippal teasingly poked me. I raised an eyebrow, "What now?"  
  
Paine smiled, "Baralai, you know exactly what he means."  
  
"...." I stood there, knowing it had to be about Rikku.  
  
"And?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
Gippal laughed, "Don't tell me you don't feel attracted to her after that! That's the FIRST time I saw a girl ever come up to you like that! Even in this occasion!" I smiled, "Must I be attracted to her for simply dancing with her?"  
  
Just then..  
  
"Owiee!! Yunie.. can you help me? These heels are killing me!" Yuna giggled, "Yes, yes." The summoner helped up her Al-bhed cousin and directed her towards us. I started to feel my heart beating again.  
  
I could see the amusement in Gippal's eyes at that moment. He wanted to see what Rikku was going to do.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us~ I reaaallly appreciate it!" She smiled and bowed. I nodded, "My pleasure."  
  
Unexpectedly, she leaned towards me and whispered in my head, feeling her hot breath and smooth hair against me made my knees weak. I smelled the aura of her wonderful perfume. "I had a great night.." she whipered. Then paused. "I want to dance with you more, make sure you keep saving one for me... 'kay?" She suddenly managed to peck a kiss at my cheek, causing me to turn a reddish color. Lucky for me, my skin color got in the way. But they could tell- all of them, that I was blushing. Yuna, Tidus, Paine.. Gippal.. all of them.  
  
Paine, Yuna, and Tidus started to walk off. Gippal was ready to burst out laughing. "Come, Rikku, let's go." Paine called out. She was smiling and getting some idea we could have been some sort of item.  
  
Rikku waved to them, "Comiinnnngggg~!" She turned around to me and nodded, "Until next time, Baralai, sir!" She saluted me and gave me this wonderful smile. The bright lights and fountain in the center of the entrance made her glow. As well as the warm wind, which caused her dress and hair to dance. Her smile made me happy I broke the rules.  
  
Watching her from afar, I knew it. I knew somehow I felt sort of.. attracted to her after that. Gippal WAS right. Her sprightly energy just blew me away.  
  
Breaking me from my thought of the Al-bhed girl, Gippal teasingly poked me.  
  
"Wow!!! Baralai!! You tryin' to move on Rikku? You really got her gears goin'." He grinned. Paine waved to us, "Hey! You coming or what? Or should we leave you here?!" She grinned. He sheepishly smiled, "Coming, dearest." She rolled her eyes and turned the other direction to the Celcius.  
  
"Well, Baralai, I guess this is chao.. for now." His grin grew bigger, "Tell me when you all are going steady." He made a gesture, trying to explain 'steady'. I grinned as well, "That's only if it happens."  
  
He started to run out to the others, who were far ahead of him, he started to say something, "You KNOW you love her!" I smiled. i'or maybe i do.. love her from afar.'/i  
  
---  
  
END. :DDD How did you like it? It's only a one-shot, sorry ^^; I'll write more though!  
  
I LOVE this couple 33, please reveiw, ;-; I've never gotten any major reviews in the past.  
  
Thanks! :D Watch out for more Barikku! 


End file.
